Fate Works in Funny Ways
by pressedperfection
Summary: When Blair receives Dan and Serena's wedding invitation, she is horrified by how pathetic it looks. Thus, she becomes their self-proclaimed wedding planner. What she didn't expect was that fate would play a big part in her little role. Derena & Chair to start with; Dair in the future.


**NOTE: This is my first time in a long time that I'm writing a fic, so please be patient with me. I was just inspired one night to write a Dair fic! Hopefully you all like what I've got so far.**

Things were never meant to be simple between Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf. Our relationship had always been tumultuous, but I enjoyed every bit of it. It added passion and romance to our epic love, and no one could take it away from us. I was thrilled the day he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him (though let's just conveniently forget about the part where Jack Bass basically had to push him into doing so) and I loved that we got married quickly after that. After my supposed 'royal wedding', I liked that the Bass-Waldorf wedding was simple and involved just those that were close to us.

Even Humphrey.

I'm still not sure why Humphrey showed up to the wedding. I wouldn't have, if the tables had been turned.

But that's beside the point. I'm supposed to be focusing on my life right now: I've got a beautiful healthy boy, I'm married to the love of my life, and I run a successful fashion line through Waldorf designs.

But I can't shake the feeling that I'm missing out on something – something that I can't quite place. Sure, things could always be better – for example, Henry could take after me more than Chuck, but this isn't really a complaint as much as it is a... well, I don't know what it is. Or Chuck could be around more often. He already missed the important "firsts" of Henry's life, including his first word (which happened to be "dada" and not "mama"; yes, I'm still bitter about this). Having a baby was supposed to bring Chuck and I closer, but somehow I feel...

Well, I'm just being silly, aren't I?

I knew that Serena and Humphrey were engaged well before the wedding invitation came through the mail. I had even yelled at Dorota for not showing it to me right away. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the color scheme – white and gold. Really, Serena? Was this _really_ supposed to be a throwback to your Cotillion? Regardless, I decided that I was going to have to help Serena for the rest of the VDW-Humphrey wedding planning, unless Serena was set on having a tacky wedding. And knowing Serena... well, it didn't seem entirely out of question. In all honesty, I couldn't believe that Humphrey was okay with this invitation – if anyone was picker than Blair Cornelia Waldorf-Bass, it was that Brooklynite. But I figured that he just let his wife-to-be do whatever she pleased, as long as she shut up long enough.

But I couldn't simply be quiet. I grabbed my phone as quickly as I could, and hit Serena's number. Three rings later, she finally picked up, except it was Humphrey who was doing the talking.

"Blair, it's 2 AM. Can you please call back at a sane hour?" I could hear his distraught voice, and I briefly wondered if I interrupted some _intimate_ moment, which made me smirk ever-so-slightly.

"Humphrey, I hardly doubt anything you're doing is more important than the tacky invitation I got in the mail today," I mouthed off, rubbing my thumb over the gold lettering.

"Tacky?"

"White and gold? It practically screams 'high school!'" I grumbled. "Where is Serena?"

"Sleeping. Like a normal person." I remained quiet, trying to figure out whether he was lying or not, but my thoughts were interrupted by that annoying voice of his. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Because," I started, furrowing my brows together. "Your wedding invitation was causing me nightmares. I had to rectify the situation as quickly as I could."

"You're ridiculous. I'm hanging up now. Bye!" Humphrey then proceeded to hang up on me. No one hung up on Blair Waldorf-Bass. _No one._ And especially not Daniel Humphrey.

I couldn't let him win, and I called back, though I was ninety-five percent sure he wasn't going to pick up. To my surprise, however, he did answer, probably on the last ring before it went to voicemail. "Oh, for fuck's sake, Blair."

"How dare you hang up on me!"

I could practically feel him rolling his eyes at me, which made me pout slightly. I'm not even sure why. "Can I help you with something that doesn't relate to my wedding invitation?"

"I wasn't even calling _you_, Humphrey. You're the one answering Serena's phone!" I yelled, waving my hand around a little.

"Because she's sleeping," he answered, stifling a yawn. _Ugh_, this was getting very annoying.

"Fine, but have her call me back first thing in the morning."

"She has to fly out to LA in the morning. Something about an acting opportunity. I don't know."

I stared, deadpanned, at the vase in front of me. Now my best friend wasn't even going to tell me about going into films? So much for being 'best friends forever'. Nevertheless, I merely nodded, even though Humphrey couldn't see me through the phone and shrugged slightly. "Then I'm coming over after breakfast to see what other horrifyingly disgusting things you two have planned."

"Goodnight, Blair."

"Goodnight, Humphrey." And this time, _I_ hung up before he could. Blair Waldorf-Bass: 1, Daniel Humphrey: -9343834829. Or something like that.


End file.
